A Bacca in the City
by J1gglypoof
Summary: An outcast bacca who doesn't fit in with the rest. An attorney who isn't taken seriously. Added together, an unbreakable team hat tries to start a server. Rated T for Totally Merome :p
1. The Axe Ceremony

**A/N: I hope you got what you were looking for. A friendship story from two different sides, but not like any other story you've read. Plot twists will happen! Enjoy!**

Jerome brushed his messy bacca fur. He put his arms into his suit. Today was the day he earned his diamond axe.

"Jerome, you don't stink!" complained Jerome's mother.

"Did you apply your parmesan deodorant?" Jerome's father scolded.

"Dad, you know I hate the smell of parmesan!'

Jerome put on the deodorant anyway. He ate a breakfast of raw fish on toast, his least favorite. Jerome never really enjoyed being a Bacca, but it was his life, and there was nowhere to go.

Jerome's parents were very old-fashioned, and filled Jerome's head with all the Bacca laws and rules. "Players are the enemy." "Never eat cooked fish." "Always wear your parmesan deodorant." "The only weapon you should kill with is the axe."

Jerome and his parents left their shelter, and walked to the large tree. The Baccas were nomads, and they were always on the move. Jerome and his parents climbed to the top, leaping branch to branch. Most of the other baccas were already there.

"Hey, Jerome. I can tell you really don't care if you get your axe or not," teased David, the most popular bacca.

"I do!" insisted Jerome. "I'm gonna go chop skulls with my Betty."

"Really?" David scoffed. "Betty? That's such a dumb name! Oh, maybe I'll name mine's Patricia."

Jerome turned away from him. The tribe leader stepped onto a stone pillar. All the baccas silenced.

"Today, our young boy and girl baccas become full adults, by receiving their diamond axes," he said, pacing across the small stage. The audience applauded. "Parents, pull your ingredients from your satchels," the parents did as so. "And craft it with your sons or daughters."

Jerome's mother gave him three diamonds, and his parents put down a stick each. Jerome's nervous hands fumbled, and a diamond dropped into the opposite corner. A diamond pickaxe formed in the crafting bench.

"I told you we should've gotten him crafting lessons!" yelled Jerome's mother to her husband.

"That would make us look like we aren't good parents!" replied Jerome's father.

Jerome looked at everyone else in the ceremony, the new full adults of a Bacca tribe.

David stared at Jerome with a wicked glare. "Can't even craft a diamond axe, how will you ever be a real Bacca?"

Jerome ran off. Away from the ceremony, to a faraway tree. He made a fort in the leaves and hid. The diamond pickaxe was the color of tears, the tears coming from Jerome's wide bacca eyes.

 _*Mitch singing in the shower*_

"Leather hat and pants, boots with the fur!"

"With the fur!"

"The whole club was looking at Benj!"

Right then, Mitch's roommate walked in. "Hey dude. Nice tunes."

"Matt?" Mitch said, startled and naked. "Get out, I'm bathing!"

Matt continued to brush his teeth. "You know, if we're ever gonna live together, we have to get used to each other."

Mitch got out of the shower and dried off. He put on his suit and walked off to the attorney's office. Matt worked as a fast-food worker at Herobrine's Wicked Burgers. Mitch didn't really enjoy being an attorney, but it was good money in the big city.

Mitch's boss, HuskyMudKipz, was giving out new cases to the attorneys. Everyone in Notch City were born with a name, and given a new name by the city council when they reached 18. Mitch's happened to be BajanCanadian.

"Okay guys, we had a major robbery from a hospital," he said. "We're talking god apples, potions, and redstone computers. I'll need one of you on the case. Diamond, I'm choosing you."

Mitch flipped his briefchest. "What?" he yelled in anger.

"Bajan, I specially selected this case for you!" Husky **(Quentin is his real name, but let's pretend we only know him as Husky- for now…)** said. "There's a barking wolf in an apartment complex off of Jeb Boulevard, and the neighbors want to get the dog removed. It's a big deal."

"But why can't I work the big robbery?" Mitch complained. It was no use. Mitch was stuck with another dud case. It got him money, but he wanted something exciting, that the other attorneys got. _A drug bust, a PvP murder, a shooting!_ Mitch thought to himself. _That's what I want to do._

"Sorry," TheDiamondArcher said, batting her eyes in a mockish way. "Maybe someday Husky will actually not take you as a joke."

Mitch knew he was capable, if only someone could give him a chance.

 **A/N: TheDiamondArcher, hope you enjoy being in my story! PM me if you want to know more about your planned character importance! Anyone else want to be a character? Comment below! I hope you enjoy my story!**


	2. Tired of Life

**A/N: Note: Bacca capitalized is the name of the tribe. bacca lowercase is basically the same as guys, people, or kids. Hope this makes the story more understandable. Happy reading!**

 **2 Days Later**

"Jerome! We gotta get moving!" Jerome's mother yelled. It was another migration day. Another day the baccas would move, to raid another village, and possibly burn it down.

"I don't want to…" moaned Jerome.

His parents packed up his chest, placed it on top of him, and dragged him through the wilderness, still wearing his suit from the ceremony.

He stared, depressed. Jerome could see the other baccas playing with their diamond axes. Swing, chopping leaves of the trees, like baccas should.

"Baccas," called the tribe leader. "We will be approaching the outskirts of Notch City in just a bit. Stay weary of players, and chop them with your axes, if nessessary.

 _I could escape,_ Jerome thought to himself. _I could start a new life in Notch City._ Jerome got up from the ground. He picked up his chest, and carried it with a new attitude, one with hope. As they continued walking, the city outline appeared. It was so close, but how would Jerome get there?

The Baccas set up a small camp and started to fish for raw fish. There was a certain way Baccas fished- They slurped. Somehow it attracted the fish. Jerome threw his pickaxe in the water, and impaled a fish with it. He ate the fish, speared on the pickaxe.

"Jerome, you can't even eat fish right? No wonder your life in a mess." scoffed David.

Jerome gave him a hard glare, then got up to hug his parents. It may have been the last time they see him. "I love you guys," he said.

Jerome's father gave him puzzled look. "You too, son…"

"We're gonna go talk with David's parents!" Jerome's mother said. "Just behave and eat raw fish."

Jerome saw them turn their heads, and ran towards the city skyline.

Mitch walked into herobrine's Wicked Burgers, tired from the court case.

Matt smiled at Mitch. "Hello, welcome to Herobrine's Wicked Burgers, where all the food is "wickedly" good."

"Ugh, Matt. Just get me a Evil Burger with extra Death Sauce."

"That's the spiciest on the menu," said Matt. "But what's got you salty?" **;)**

"I hate my job," groaned Mitch. "The darn lady I'm working for _really_ likes her cat. And the neighbors want it gone. Why can't I just get a good case?" he sighed.

"Hello?" Yelled an annoyed woman waiting in the now long line behind Mitch. He walked away with his burger, and Matt took his lunch break to talk with him.

"I'm gonna quit my job," Mitch complained. "I can't live with these dumb cases anymore."

"Next case," Matt said. "That will be your shining case. I can feel it!"

"Yeah, right."

"No, really."

"Sure, 30 emeralds that I get a dumb case."

"Your bet is on."

The tribe was packing up for lunch and only now did Jerome's parents realize their son was missing.

"Jerome!" called his mother.

"Jerome!" called his father.

"We'll sniff him out," said the tribe leader. "We'll find him." He sniffed around him, and smelled Jerome in the direction of the city skyline.

"Oh, no!" his mother cried. "He's breaking every Bacca moral- he's going to a city full of players!"

David smiled. "Let's execute him when we find him!"

Jerome's father nodded his head solemnly. "We must do what's right for the tribe, we are not players, we are baccas."

 **A/N: Okay, I'm not going to execute Jerome, but it'll be interesting what'll happen... Comment your thoughts below!**


	3. In the City

**A/N: I hate group projects. In history we are doing plays on Japan, and my group is lazy, and their ideas, okay, suck. No one ever does anything truly productive, and I don't need another 85. If you have any tips, please comment below! ;)**

After 3 hours of running, Jerome arrived on the outskirts of the city. He saw a small building, with colorful beacon lights and players dancing to note block music. Shattered glass from potion bottles surrounded the building, and Jerome wandered in, not knowing where to go.

A man drank a potion and started dazing around the dance floor. A chicken sat on top of the DJ stand, flapping its wings.

Jerome had not eaten in ages. He saw the bar area where the potions were brewed. He saw water. _Could there be fish?_ Jerome thought to himself. He stuck his head in the water, and started slurping. People freaked out, ran, and called the cops.

Mitch walked into the court with his new case. An unknown furry creature broke into a nightclub and started making weird noises in the water. Mitch was kind of happy, it was a step up from what he usually did.

He looked at his client, a furry creature in a torn-up suit. Mitch doubted he was a player. "So, I've gotta defend you…" Mitch said.

"I'm sorry," Jerome replied sheepishly. 'I can't pay you, I have nothing."

Mitch sighed. He was already 30 emeralds short from a bet lost with Matt, and now a client with no cash.

"Whatever dude, I have to do my job."

Mitch argued for the next few hours that his client was not disturbing anyone, that he was just fishing in his natural customs. Somehow, he convinced the jury that the furry creature was inncoent.

"Let's go out to a restaurant to celebrate the win," suggested Mitch.

"I don't really know what a restaurant is, but I think my tribe raided one once," said Jerome.

Mitch tilted his head a little. This guy was definitely a foreigner.

While they got to the restaurant, the host stared at Jerome in confusion. "Uhh, leave your wolf outside please," he asked Mitch.

"No, he's a player," insisted Mitch.

Jerome looked art himself. He knew he wasn't a player. "No, I'm no-"

"Come on, player, let's go eat inside."

Jerome walked inside. He saw players eating the finest of food, finer than any food he had ever eaten. Mitch and Jerome sat at the table, looking at the menus.

"Hello," said a friendly waitress. "I'm AshleyMarieeGaming, just call me Ashley. What can I get you guys tonight?"

Jerome stared in astonishment. "Wait, so you bring us the food? We don't have to scavenge for it ourselves? Wow, that's cool!"

"I'll get the smoked salmon with beetroot soup," said Mitch.

Jerome studied the menu and all of its foreign foods. Squid calamari? Cake a la Mode? Then, Jerome saw something familiar, fish.

"I'll take the fish and chips, and I want the fish raw."

The waitress gave Jerome a look of disgust, but wrote the order down. 20 minutes later, Jerome and Mitch ate their meals.

"Hey, BajanCanadian?" Jerome asked Mitch. "Can I sleep in your shelter tonight? I have nowhere to sleep."

"Sure, but please, call me by my name, Mitch. BajanCanadian is just my formal name."

Jerome was surprised by all these different and unusual customs, but it was better than whatever the tribe was probably doing. Jerome could see his pickaxe sticking out from his satchel. Jerome looked at it in disappointment.

"What's wrong, creature?" asked Mitch.

"Uhh, well first of all, my name's Jerome. Second of all, I crafted my axe into a pickaxe and now it's stuck like this."

"We have one more stop to go before my apartment."

The technology store buzzed with color and creativity. All the new redstone creations were likely here. Porkchop-powered jetpacks, mine-tercyles, even the un-crafting table.

"Oh, so you wanna test out the un-crafting bench?" asked a perky store representative. "Just put your item in, collect the parts, and you can even re-craft it with this spiffy fella! Give it a shot!"

Jerome put his pickaxe in the center. The output tray contained three diamonds and two sticks. Carefully, trying to remember the recipe, he put the diamonds in a somewhat triangle shape, then made a handle with the sticks. Jerome smiled in satisfaction, and swung his new diamond axe around.

"Betty, you're perfect!" he said, hugging the axe. He may have used a player method to get a diamond axe, but what did it matter? It's not like the tribe leaders know anything about this _sorcery…_

"You're a pro!" said the sales rep. "It's yours for only 132 emeralds, not including shipping to your home."

"Nah, we're good." said Mitch, leaving. He poked his head through the door again. "Yeah, you just got played."

They walked to the apartment, on the way, Jerome finally got to experience the real city feel. Jerome felt included, like he belonged. The bright night lights, people laughing and hanging out, walking on the streets.

Mitch entered the room, and Matt was shocked.

"Dude, it's 10:30 PM and you bring us a furry animal home! I've been waiting for hours, and you bring us a furry, stinkin'- mob!"

Mitch stood, offended. "He is not a mob! He has feelings!"

"Hi, I'm Jerome."

Matt scoffed. "Fine, one night we'll let him stay."

Mitch got Jerome a blanket, and put it on the couch. "This is where you'll sleep," he said.

Jerome sat on it, It was bouncy, and comfy. He laid on it, and spread his arms out. He enjoyed his new life. _I could get used to this,_ he thought to himself.

*Snifff* *Snifffff*

"Mitch?" asked a drowsy Matt. "Doo yuh smeh tat?"

"Wah, wat?" replied drowsy Mitch.

They wandered over to the living space where Jerome was sleeping, but he was not there.

"Seh?" said drowsy Matt. "Gis eh whi we don'd let vishitors inn."

They went to the kitchen, where the burning smell was stronger. Jerome was sleeping inside the furnace, not noticing his fur was on fire.

"Jerome!" yelled Mitch. Matt threw a towel at him.

"Wah, wat?" drowsy Jerome asked. "AHHHH!" Jerome ran in circles. He jumped into the sink, and Matt turned the water on.

A neighbor opened the unlocked door, and stared at the situation he saw. "Dumb," he just said to himself. "Dumb."

 **A/N: How did you like this chapter? Feedback is appreciated! Comment your thoughts below!**


	4. The Elytra Lyfe

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry this took me so long to write! WIll you ever forgive me? Sorry!**

Mitch combed Jerome's fur. He had never had his fur brushed before, and it felt nice. It felt organized.

"When are we getting rid of him?" asked Matt, who was getting into his work uniform.

"Well, it's my day off, so I'm taking Jerome to look for jobs."

"Fine with me."

Jerome went to the unemployment office in the city. Players looked at different job options, and Jerome felt excited.

"Hello, welcome to the unemployment office. Can you please tell me your name?" asked the lady at the desk.

Jerome stared out the window. Was that his tribe scouring the city for him? Jerome had not showered, his scent would be trackable. "MITCH, I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO SHOWER, LET'S LEAVE, NOW!" Jeome yelled to Mitch.

"Hello?" the lady at the desk asked.

Jerome snuck out the back door with Mitch. "Dude, what's up?" asked Mitch. "You're scared!"

"That's my tribe." said Jerome. "They're hunting me down, and I still stink like a Bacca. We need to get somewhere safe, now."

Mitch pulled out a pickaxe. "Let's dig straight down, it's our only hope."

"They'll execute me if they find me, quick!"

They dug straight down, but mine wasn't a bacca's strength, but they were able to save themselves before the Baccas could find them.

TheDiamondArcher walked down the sidewalk, finished with her afternoon cardio. She couldn't help but notice about 100 furry creatures making slurping noises, swinging axes in a crowd, downtown in the city.

"What are you things doing in the city? You look like you should live in a swamp or something," she scoffed. "You look like a creature that my co-worker had to deal with, like what did he call it, a Bake-a?"

"You mean Bacca?" replied a tribe leader. "Yes, we speak Player, too. We don't like it, but it helps us to speak the language of our territories."

"Yeah, he must have slurped in the water to fish, disturbing the club-goers I guess."

"Jerome!" Jerome's mother said, hopeful. "He's alive!"

"Yeah, but not guilty. He's not in jail, FYI."

"Oh, yes! I love FYI!" said another tribe leader. " **F** ire to **Y** our **I** nfrastructure!"

"Would you please help us find him?" desperately asked Jerome's mother.

"We're still gonna have to execute him because of Bacca law," Jerome's father told his wife.

"I will, because I do, truly hate the lawyer that defended your criminal. He is so pathetic, and I have no idea how he won. But if you happen to know anything about players in this part of town, we help with a price. 250 emeralds, or no deal."

"We are Baccas, not players what makes you think we have emeralds?"

"I'll take those axes, they look pretty cool," TheDiamondArcher said, pointing to the new diamond axes the younger adult baccas were holding.

"Servants for a week."

"A week in this dump?"

TheDiamondArcher strutted away.

"Fine!"

The underground tunnels of the city made Jerome feel at home. No bright lights, no loud noises, no creepy street vendors selling tacos they bought at the local drugstore.

A group of black market vendors were trading on the other side of the tunnel, Mitch could hear. They could get something from them to escape.

"Jerome, this way!" called Mitch.

Jerome stopped sniffing the slime, and ran to join Mitch.

The run took much longer than expected to get to the other side, **(even the chicken gave up :D)** but Jerome was used to long walks and runs, so it as just like any other walk in the park. Mitch feel down, and Jerome carried Mitch on his back.

"Hey, what'ya want?" asked one dealer. He was smoking something supiciously illegal with his partner, eying the two weirdos in front of him.

"We need to escape quickly." Mitch said.

"Just use these," said another, and he pulled out two elytras.

Mitch and Jerome tried it on. Jerome jumped up and down, and he felt a little *woosh!

"You just gotta like, glide with it. I don't really know, it's like super brand new technology straight from Notch's place."

Mitch gleamed. He loved Notch, and his posters covered his childhood room. Mitch had Notch figurines, clothing, even his own little Notch briefcase.

"Notch approves, it must be good!" said Mitch happily.

"10 emeralds. Each." said the dealer.

Mitch handed over the money, and Jerome and Mitch ran away. They jumped out of the tunnels, and into the city streets again. Jerome could smell a Bacca scent nearby. They climbed to the top of a building, an office building similar to Mitch's. They jumped off glid **(or is it glided?)**.

TheDiamondArcher felt a wind. "Is that possibly your guy?" She asked.

"Yeah!" yelled his mother.

"Look at him fly!" yelled his father.

Jerome and Mitch glid, and forgot the rest of the world. It flew past them, and all they could see was their apartment complex.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long, again! I needed a break, plus I was sick, plus standardized testing, please forgive me kind readers! Thanks, and comment your thoughts down below! 3**


End file.
